No Day But Today
by FrozenSWLoKfan01
Summary: Based loosely off RENT. Follow our favorite characters as they live the lives of bohemians in New Yorks Alphabet city. Follow them through the good times and the bad, laugh and cry alongside them and fall in love. Find out about how a classic inspired this story to take place.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola guy's I'm back. I honestly need a hobby I'm working on too many fics at once, my friends that hardly know me think that I'm crazy. I am done with school finally and I believe my fandoms are becoming my life. I signed yearbooks with ****_"Defy Gravity & Build Snowmen"._**** I've been telling my friend about RENT for a while and two weeks ago she watched it for the first time and fell in love with it. Last Sunday was her mom's birthday and she watched it with my friend and made her cry twice and now I'm like Oh God, what have I done? Anyway this is a Fozen/ROtG crossover with many other Disney and Dreamworks characters that's based off of RENT and I just had to get it out. Happy Belated Birthday to Idina Menzel.**

* * *

_December 24th, 1999. New York City, the place where dreams can happen and where your life can change. This is where everything changed for me and I'm about to tell you how, but first you need to hear my story. I was in a car accident three years ago, I should've died but I didn't. I call this place my home now and I'm trying to make my dream come true. I want to be a film maker, don't think I'm wrong when I say this, but I have really good skills but no money. I can hardly keep up on my rent. I guess I'll just give this one more year and then go back home._

* * *

"Morning Hiccup," a blonde haired man said coming into the kitchen. Hiccup looked up from the computer article he was looking at.

"Morning Jack, Merry Christmas," he answered. "So what are your plans for today?" he asked. Jack shrugged.

"Probably take my camera, get a couple of reels, and go to a bar. The usual, you?" Jack replied. Hiccup sighed.

"I guess I'll join you today," he said. Jack looked at him surprised. "What?"

"Are you okay? You never come out y'know since last year," Jack told him. Hiccup laughed and closed his computer.

"Well, I guess I just want to get back out there y'know, see the world in a new perspective. Seeing it living with and not dying from diseases," he said. Jack just laughed and shook his head.

"Alright, just grab your meds and coat," he told Hiccup. The brown haired man nodded and did as he was told. They walked around alphabet city for a few hours and then walked into a local bar, one that one of their friends worked at."Hey Kristoff!" Jack yelled once he got in the door. The blonde bartender looked away from the woman he was talking to and waved them over.

"Hey Jack. Wow I'm surprised to see Hiccup out and about," he said with a smile.

"Oh, ha ha Kristoff. Very funny," Hiccup answered sarcastically. He looked over at the woman standing there. "Hey Kristofff, who's the new girl?" he asked. The girl looked up from her phone.

"This is Anna, she's the new waitress," Kristoff answered.

"Anna Winters," she said, shaking their hands. "I'm just seeing when my sister will be in town. She's supposed to be moving in with me," she told them. Hiccup laughed.

"Why would someone want to come to this hellhole?" he asked. Jack noticed the hurt that crossed Anna's face.

"She wants to escape from the past and finally settle down," she said. Her face turned bitter. "Why she's choosing to now I don't know, she's had plenty of opportunities to," she added. She walked off to clear a table. Hiccup laughed.

"Wow, someones got family issues," he said. Kristoff sighed.

"Look Anna and her older sister Elsa haven't exactly had the easiest lives. They grew up in a small town and when Anna was 15 and Elsa was 18 their parents died in a car accident and Elsa was severly injured," Kristoff said. Hiccup laughed.

"So she's just like the rest of us, a misfit outcast with a back story," he said. Kristoff glared at him and Jack smacked his head. "OW!"

"Continue please Kristoff," Jack said.

"Anyway, Elsa was severly injured and hospitalized, Anna thought she'd loose her sister too but was relieved when Elsa woke up. She told her what happened and Elsa grew distant from her, Anna tried to get her to talk but she wouldn't. She went to school one day and when she got home Elsa was gone and left Anna a note saying that she was leaving and didn't know when she'd come back," he explained.

"Wow, that's different," Hiccup said. Kristoff looked at him confused. "She doesn't forget her regret and she's missing life, that's what our support group calls it. 'There's only us, There's only this Forget Regret or life is yours to miss'," he explained.

"Okay," Kristoff said.

"But obviously it couldn't have been that long that Elsa was gone right Kristoff?" Jack asked. Kristoff looked down.

"Elsa's been moving from place to place for three years, she just got Anna's number a few weeks ago and said she was coming here and wanted to know if she could stay with Anna, and since Anna's a sweet little sister said yes. Now she's just waiting for Elsa to call or text her so she can go and pick her up," Kristoff said. Jack and Hiccup looked down at their drinks.

* * *

The two friends were walking home when they ran into one of their old friends. "Shang! What's up?" Jack asked. Shang looked at them and sighed.

"I'm here for the rent," he said.

"What!? You said we didn't have to worry this month," Hiccup said.

"I know, but my employer is getting angry and sent me down to collect it," he said. Hiccup scoffed and Jack glared at him.

[Jack]

_What happened to Benny_  
_What happened to his heart_  
_And the ideals he once pursued?_

[Shang]

_The owner of that lot next door_  
_Has a right to do with it as he pleases_

[Hiccup]

_Happy birthday, Jesus!_

[Shang]

_The rent_

[Hiccup]

_You're wasting your time_

[Jack]

_We're broke_

[Hiccup]

_And you broke your word - this is absurd_

[Shang]

_There is one way you won't have to pay_

[Jack]

_I knew it!_

[Shang]

_Next door, the home of Cyberarts, you see_  
_And now that the block is re-zoned_  
_Our dream can become a reality_  
_You'll see boys_  
_You'll see boys_  
_A state of the art, digital, virtual interactive studio_  
_I'll forego your rent and on paper guarantee_  
_That you can stay here for free_  
_If you do me one small favor_

[Hiccup]

_What?_

[Shang]

_Convince Punzie to cancel her protest_

[Hiccup]

_Why not just get an injunction or call the cops_

[Shang]

_I did, and they're on stand by_  
_But my investors would rather_  
_I handle this quietly_

[Jack]

_You can't quietly wipe out an entire tent city_  
_Then watch 'It's a Wonderful Life' on TV!_

[Shang]

_You want to produce films and make games?_  
_You need somewhere to do it!_  
_It's what we used to dream about_  
_Think twice before you pooh-pooh it_  
_You'll see boys_  
_You'll see boys_  
_You'll see - the beauty of a studio_  
_That lets us do our work and get paid_  
_With condos on the top_  
_Whose rent keeps open our shop_  
_Just stop the protest_  
_And you'll have it made_  
_You'll see - or you'll pack_

Shang turned back to his car and drove away. Hiccup scoffed. "You know, ever since he got married he's become a real dick," he said.

"Amen," Jack answered. "C'mon let's get inside before we freeze," he said. Hiccup nodded and followed Jack up the stairs, they stopped when they heard two people arguing.

"That sounds like Anna," Hiccup said. Jack nodded. "But who's the other girl?" he asked. Jack looked at him and shrugged.

"Three years! You left for three years and didn't even call!" Anna yelled.

"You were 15, you could take care of yourself. You didn't need me," the other person said.

"I could take care of myself? I didn't need you? When you left I called Kai and Gerta, they took me in. And what did you do? Nothing! You just up and left and didn't even care about how it would effect me with almost loosing you and loosing mom and dad," Anna argued. "My parents were dead and you didn't even try to help," she added.

"They were my parents too! You don't think I was upset? I missed the funeral because I was in the damn hospital!" the woman yelled.

"You sure as hell didn't act like it!" Anna yelled back.

"You've just been a whiny, needy, little bitch since they died," the other said.

"At least I didn't ditch town without a care in the world, or abandon my only family I had left," Anna said. There was a moments pause and the door swung open and a blonde woman stormed out, she pushed passed Hiccup and Jack and got to the top of the stairs. "Don't bother coming back again Elsa!" Anna yelled.

"Fuck you!" Elsa yelled and went through the door that led to the roof.

"Damn it," Anna said. Jack and Hiccup looked back to her.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked. Anna sighed.

"I asked her if she was staying this time and she didn't answer right away. She said 'Maybe' and then I lost it which led to now," she answered. "I should go apologize," she said, moving to the stairs. Hiccup grabbed her arm.

"Don't, that'll only make things worse,'' he said.

"Then what do I do?" she asked. Hiccup turned to Jack.

"What?" he asked.

"Go talk to her," Hiccup said.

"Why me?" Jack asked.

"Because Anna will only make things worse and I don't go well with people," Hiccup said. Jack sighed.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do," he said. Hiccup nodded and said goodbye to Anna and went to his apartment and Jack went to the roof. He stayed out of sight and watched Elsa.

"What am I supposed to do, make up for lost time? I can't, she knows that. I'm not her, I never was," she said to herself. She looked up at the stars. "Merry Christmas Elsa, you're alone as usual," she said.

_ One Song _  
_Glory _  
_One Song _  
_Before I Go _  
_Glory _  
_One Song To Leave Behind _

_Find One Song _  
_One Last Refrain _  
_Glory _  
_From High School Star Girl_  
_Who Wasted Opportunity _

_One Song _  
_She Had The Town At Her Feet _  
_Glory _  
_In The Eyes Of Her Sister _  
_Her Sister_  
_Find Glory _  
_Beyond The Cheap Colored Lights _

_One Song _  
_Before The Sun Sets _  
_Glory - On Another Empty Life _  
_Time Flies - Time Dies _  
_Glory - One Blaze Of Glory _  
_One Blaze Of Glory - Glory _

_Find _  
_Glory _  
_in a song that rings true _  
_truth like a blazing fire _  
_an eternal flame _

_Find _  
_One Song _  
_A Song About Love _  
_Glory _  
_From The Soul Of A Young Girl_  
_A Young Girl_

_Find _  
_The One Song _  
_Before The Shadows Take Hold _  
_Glory _  
_Like A Sunset _  
_One Song _  
_To Redeem This Empty Life _

_Time Flies _  
_And Then - No Need To Endure Anymore _  
_Time Dies_

Jack stared in shock as Elsa finished. He stepped forward a little and hit a pipe on accident, Elsa jumped and turned around. "Who's there?" she asked. Jack stepped out and faced her.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Jack, Jack Frost I'm Anna's neighbor," he introduced.

"Oh, I'm Elsa Winters, Anna's older sister," she said. "How long exactly have you been there?" she asked.

"Long enough to know that you want to make a name for yourself," he answered. Elsa sighed and looked down.

"I should go back in and apologize to Anna," she said. She moved past Jack and got to the door.

"Elsa?" Jack asked. She turned to stare at him. "Would you like to get a cup of coffee or something sometime?" he asked. Elsa looked down and blushed.

"Uh, sure. I'll see you around Jack," she said, going inside.

"Bye," Jack whispered after she was gone. Jack knew that this girl had just stole his heart in a blaze of glory.

* * *

**Finally! I would have had this done yesterday but my computer was being a retard. Well I'm done with school for the summer and will hopefully be updating sooner. It depends on how often I get on a computer or get to my dads. Now as I was writing this I was thinking, I'll to Q&A in reviews or PM's so If you want to know more about me or more about the ideas of these stories I'll be able to clear some of that up. Until next time.**

**~FrozenSWLoKfan01**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back. Thank you so much for reading this and it's nice to know that there are some Rentheads out there. I am currently collaborating with my very good friend Ishipit24 on this. We're going to try to meet once a week at a really good place called Teaberry in Fargo. She helps me out with my fics and I help her out with hers. So chapter two...**

* * *

**II**

Jack woke up Christmas morning to a knock on the door. He groaned and got up to answer it. "Why do people have to show up this early?" he asked himself. He opened the door and saw all his and Hiccups friends standing there. "Hey guy's, come on in. I'll get Hiccup," he said. Everyone filed into the apartment. "Hiccup!" he yelled. "Get your little ass out here, we have guests!" He earned a couple of laughs from the group and caught the glimpse of a blonde.

"What's with all the noise?" Hiccup asked as he walked into the room. He smiled at all his friends and noticed something. "Food!" he exclaimed.

"You're welcome," Tiana said. Hiccup smiled.

"Let's eat, before I have to go," he said. Everyone agreed and they started eating, Jack noticed Anna and Kristoff talking and saw that Elsa wasn't with her.

"Hey Anna," he said when he got over to her.

"Hi Jack," she said.

"Where's your sister?" he asked. Anna motioned to the window seat that Elsa was occupying.

"We had a little argument this morning when Kristoff was talking about Hiccup and his accident, she made a comment and you should know what it led to," she explained. Jack nodded and walked over to Elsa.

"You're not hungry?" he asked. Elsa looked up and sighed.

"Kind of, but I don't want to eat here," she answered. "I'm not good with crowds," she explained. Jack nodded and thought for a moment and smiled.

"I know a small cafe down the street that not many people know about," he said. "Would you like to join me?" he asked. Elsa looked at him for a moment then smiled.

"Sure," she answered. They snuck out the door and left for the cafe. Anna and Kristoff were the only ones to notice them.

"Hey with how things seem to be going, your sister might just stay," Kristoff said.

"Yeah," Anna said. She shook her head. "Or things could change and she could just skip town again," she added. Kristoff sighed.

"Don't think about it," he told her.

* * *

Jack and Elsa were sitting in the cafe eating breakfeast and laughing around. "So you moved out here to make movies, and you've been rejected how many times?" Elsa asked.

"Too many to count," Jack answered. Elsa laughed and Jack felt as though his heart was unlocked just a little more at hearing her laugh. "So, what made you decide to move out here?" he asked her.

"I guess I'm just running from the past, escaping the pain of three years ago, and trying to make a name for myself," she said. Jack looked at her in confusion.

"What pain?" he asked. Elsa sighed.

"Three years ago my parents and I were going to pick up Anna. There was a drunk driver and he didn't stop. He hut us in the side, we flipped and my parents didn't make it," she said.

"What happened to you?" Jack asked.

"I hit my head and was knocked out. I was out for three weeks. I missed their funeral and wasn't there for Anna when she needed me. I couldn't take it so I left. A few weeks passed and I figured out the full impact the accident had on me," she explained. "I forgot things, important things, I took to playing music on the streets to make money because I couldn't get a job. Most of the time I nearly forgot all the chords to a guitar, and now Anna wants me to got the the support group that Hiccup goes to, but I don't open up to people that well about it, but she's just so damn persistant and I don't know what to do," she said. Jack nodded and smiled.

"What if I was in that same support group? Would you go then?" he asked. Elsa shrugged.

"I guess so, why would you be in the same group?" she asked. Jack sighed and pulled out a picture of a young man and a young girl.

"That's me and my sister," he said. "We were driving home from our cousins house one night when a truck lost it's breaks coming down a hill. It plowed into the passenger side and killed my sister instantly, I was hospitalized and deeded a transplant. My body was rejecting it so the doctors used a new medicine(The same they used on Hiccup), which in turn, gave me white hair and blue eyes," he explained. "I moved out here, met Hiccup and found the support group. I recommended it to Hiccup after his accident and we've been going ever since," he added. Elsa nodded. "Which reminds me, I should get going, do you want to join me?" he asked.

"Sure, It'll probably help and make Anna happy," she agreed. Jack smiled and they walked to meet up with Hiccup.

* * *

Jack sat in between Elsa and Hiccup and listened as everyone said their stories and Elsa introduced herself. They all went on and talked about how they were coping. "I guess I've just always ran from the past," Elsa said.

"But running never solves anything," Simba said. "Trust me, that's what I've always done and it never worked," he told her. Everyone started putting in different opinions and ways to help, Elsa had just about enough of it.

[Elsa]

_Look I find some of what you teach suspect. Because I'm used to relying on intellect. But I try to open up to what I don't know._

[Elsa and Jack]

_Because reason says I should've died, three years ago._

[Support Group]

_There's only us. There's only this. Forget, regret. Or life is yours to miss. No other road, no other way. No day but today._

* * *

Jack, Elsa, and Hiccup arrived back at the apartment and were welcomed by everyone. "Oh, gee guy's this is just too much," Hiccup said sarcastically. Everyone laughed.

"Jack, Hiccup are you coming to my protest Monday?" Punzie asked.

"Oh, you know us Punzie. We'll be there," Jack said. Everyone talked for a while and Jack noticed Elsa talking with some of the others, he excused himself from talking with Hiccup and Flynn and walked over to her. "Seems like you're warming up to people," he told her.

"Yeah, I guess," she answered. "I think I got a job though," she added.

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Yup, Kristoff asked me to come and play at the bar," she said.

"Well, at least you'll have something to do," he said. Elsa nodded. Soon people started to leave and Jack walked Elsa back to Anna's apartment.

"Today was nice Jack," Elsa told him.

"Yeah, no problem," he answered.

"It felt good getting to know other people like me and opening up," she said. Jack laughed.

"Well, it's good to open up with things like this," he said. "Hey, would you like to come to Punzie's protest on Monday?" he asked. elsa thought for a moment and smiled.

"Jack Frost, are you asking me on a date?" she asked.

"I don't know, if you want it to be then yes," Jack answered. Elsa laughed.

"I'll be there," she said. "See you later Jack," she added. She kissed him on the cheek and walked into Anna's apartment. Jack just stood there dumbfounded.

* * *

**Well there you go. I love getting the reviews and I'd love to answer questions that you have. Until next time.**

**~FrozenSWLoKfan01**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo. I told you all that I'd update faster. Thank you to Ishipit24 for reviewing and giving me pointers on my story. The reason why there are spelling errors is because my dad's computer does not have auto correct on it and I'm writing this directly on so...yeah. You guy's get to see what Elsa gets to do for a job that Kristoff asked her to do, and you get to meet Hiccup's love interest. I don't think I'm going to write the protest, but I might do it in a one-shot about this story just let me know if you really want to read it. The songs used in the first chapter were You'll See from RENT and One Song Glory from RENT and in the second chapter I used Life Support from RENT. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

**III**

Sunday evening Hiccup walked in the door with a smile on his face, Jack noticed this and laughed. "What's got you so happy?" he asked, focusing on his camera that he was fixing.

"What makes you think that?" Hiccup asked. Jack chuckled and looked up at him.

"Well you just got back from the doctor and you're usually in a grumpy mood when you get home. So what's up?" he asked.

"Alright. Everything was normal. T-cells were normal and the virus is working slowly," he explained. Jack lit up.

"That's great! We gotta celebrate," he said.

"Kristoff's?"

"Kristoff's."

* * *

Jack and Hiccup walked into Kristoff's bar and were surprised at how many people were in there, they stopped at the counter and didn't see the familiar redhead walk up behind them.

"Hey boys," Anna said. Jack and Hiccup turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey Anna," Hiccup said. "Why's it so busy?" he asked. Anna laughed.

"It seems that our two musicians are popular," she answered. "Speaking of them, they need to get back up there," she added. She walked over to two blondes, one of them they recognized but they didn't know the other one. As Elsa walked by Jack grabbed her jacket sleeve, she looked down and smiled.

"So, this is your new job?" he asked.

"Yeah, Kristoff had hired Astrid and she needed another musician to help her because her partner quit on her," she answered over the noise. Jack chuckled.

"Well, good luck," he said. Elsa nodded a thanks and made her way up to the stage. Jack looked over at Hiccup and noticed he had a dreamy look on his face. "You like the new girl?" he asked. Hiccup nodded. They watched Elsa and Astrid talk for a minute and Jack saw that they looked over to him and Hiccup and smile. _"Oh yay. What do those girls have planned?" _he thought to himself. "Hey Hiccup," he said. Hiccup looked at him. "I'm going to move closer," he told him. Hiccup nodded and called Kristoff over. Just as Elsa and Astrid were about to start Hiccup walked over to Jack and handed him a beer. Jack and Hiccup stared at the two blondes as they started playing.

[Elsa]

_What's the time? Well it's gotta be close to midnight._

[Astrid]

_My body's talking to me. It says, 'Time for danger'_

[Elsa]

_It says I wanna commit a crime. Wanna be the cause of a fight._

[Astrid]

_I wanna put on a tight skirt, and flirt with a stranger._

[Elsa]

_I've had a knack from way back, at breaking the rules once I learn the games._

[Astrid]

_Get up! Life's too quick, I know someplace sick. Where this chick'll dance in the flames._

[Elsa]

_We don't need any money, I always get in for free._

[Astrid]

_You can get in too, if you get in with me_

[Elsa]

_Let's go out tonight_

[Astrid]

_I have to go out tonight_

[Elsa]

_You wanna play? Let's run away. We won't be back before it's New Years Day!_

[Astrid]

_Take me out tonight, meow_

[Elsa]

_When I get a wink from the doorman, do you know how lucky you'll be?_

[Astrid]

_That you're on line with the feline. Of Avenue B_

[Elsa]

_Let's go out tonight_

[Astrid]

_I have to go out tonight. You wanna prowl, be my night owl? Well take my hand we're goona howl_

[Both]

_Out tonight_

[Elsa]

_In the evening I've got to roam, can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome_

[Astrid]

_Feels too damn much like home, when the Viking babies cry_

[Elsa]

_So let's find a bar, so dark we forget who we are!_

[Astrid]

_Where all the scars, from the never's and maybe's die!_

[Elsa]

_Let's go out tonight_

[Astrid]

_I have to go out tonight_

[Elsa]

_You're sweet, wanna hit the street?_

[Astrid]

_Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?_

[Elsa]

_Just take me out tonight. Pease take me out tonight._

[Astrid]

_Don't forsake me, out tonight_

[Elsa]

_I'll let you make me out tonight_

[Astrid]

_Tonight_

[Elsa]

_Tonight_

[Both]

_Tonight_

The bar erupted in applause as the two ended the song, they turned to each other and laughed. "I didn't know you had that in you Elsa," Astrid said. Elsa laughed.

"Me neither," she said. The bar soon closed and Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Hiccup and Jack stared walking home when they heard someone calling Elsa's name, Elsa turned around and saw Astrid running up to them.

"Hey, good job tonight I'm surprised on how well that went," she said.

"Yeah, you too," Elsa responded.

"Hey, do you think you can meet me tomorrow night?" Astrid asked her.

"Sorry, we actually have something going on tomorrow night," Elsa said.

"Hang on," Jack said. Everyone looked at him. "Why don't we invite our newest bohemian to join us tomorrow night at the protest," he said.

"What protest?" Astrid asked.

"Our friend Rapunzel is protesting against Shang Li and his employers because of their ways of trying to destroy tent city," Kristoff explained.

"Oh, then I guess I'll join you," Astrid said. Everyone was happy that their new Alphabet City member was joining them.

* * *

The next morning Hiccup and Jack were playing a video game when there was a knock on the door. "Your turn," Hiccup said.

"No I got the last one, it's your turn," Jack answered. Hiccup sighed and paused the game. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Jack, Jamie's here," Hiccup said. Jack came out of the living room and greeted his cousin.

"Hey!" Jamie said.

"Hey, how've you been man?" Jack asked.

"I've been good, happy belated Christmas," Jamie answered, pulling out gifts of food.

"Oh man, this is a whole Christmas feast, how'd you pay for this?" Hiccup asked. Jamie laughed.

"Oh, it wasn't me," he said.

"What?" Jack asked. Jamie smiled.

[Jamie]

_Gentlemen, our benefactor on this winter's day. Whose charity is only matched by talent, I must say. A new member of the Alphabet City Avant-garde. Cupcake Dumott Schunard._

[Cupcake]

_Today for you, tomorrow for me. Today for you, tomorrow for me._

[Jamie]

_Any you should hear her beat._

[Jack]

_You earned this on the street?_

[Cupcake]

_It was my lucky day today on Avenue A, when a lady in a limozine drove my way. She said "Darling, be a dear, haven't slept in a year. I need your help to make my neighbors yappy dog disappear." "This Akita-Evita just won't shut up. I believe if you play non-stop, that pup, will breathe its very last high strung breath. I'm certain that cur will bark itself to death'' Today for you, tomorrow for me. Today for you, tomorrow for me. We agreed on a fee, a thousand dollar guarantee. Tax free and a bonus if I trim her tree. Now who could foretell that it would go so well, but sure as I am here that dog is now in doggy hell. After an hour, Evita in all her glory, from the window ledge of that twenty- third story. Like Thelma and Louise did, when they got the blues. Swan dove into the courtyard, of the Gracie Mews. Today for you, tomorrow for me. Today for you, tomorrow for me. Back on the street where I met my sweet, where he was moaning and groaning on the cold concrete. The nurse took him home for some mecurichroam. And I dressed his wounds and got him back on his feet, sing it. Today for you, tomorrow for me. Today for you, tomorrow for me. I said, today for you, tomorrow for me. Today for you, tomorrow for me!_

"Wow Jamie, you definately got a good catch this time," Jack said. Jamie laughed.

"Yeah well, at least I actually have someone," Jamie countered. Jack laughed and agreed with him.

"Actually, Jack does have someone," Hiccup said.

"He does?" Jamie asked confused.

"Yeah, I do?" Jack asked, even more confused. Hiccup chuckled.

"It's obvious that you and Elsa like each other, it's a surprise that you haven't made it official yet," Hiccup pointed out.

"Well that sounds interesting," Cupcake said.

"It certainly sounds like Jack," Jamie said. "When do we get to meet her?" he asked.

"Well, if you come to Punzie's protest tonight, you'll get to meet her _and _Hiccup's crush," Hack answered. Jamie laughed and teased Hiccup.

"Alright, alright, alright! I get it! You're surprised that Hiccup got out there and found someone he liked," Hiccup said. "Are you going to come or not?" he asked them.

"Of course, we have to now. That way we can meet these girls," Cupcake said.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter three done! I hope you guy's are really enjoying this story and I'd love it if you'd leave reviews. The songs used in this chapter were Out Tonight from RENT and Today 4 U from RENT. If you want to hear any of these songs look them up on youtube. They are awesome. Anyway until next time.**

**~FrozenSWLoKfan01**


End file.
